Space Rangers Girls vs Boys
by starlightproductions101
Summary: The space Ranger Boys and Girls are having a battle between Genders.
1. Chapter 1

hy Author's Note

After they defeated their enemy the Space Rangers decided settle down and start a family of their own. Pairing Andros/Ashely, Carlos/Cassie, Zhane/Karone. Enjoy! :)

In the Megaship Andros openes his eye's and saw his sweet Ashely laying there besided him. He kissed her on the top of the head trying not to wake her.

Andros:(Whispered) I love you Ashely.

Ashely opens her eyes and smiles.

Andros: Sorry Ashely did I wake you?

Ashely: It's ok Andros I was going to wake up anyway.

Ash Kisses him on the cheek.

Ashely: Come on Andros let's go eat something.

They walk down the hall of the megaship and see Karone and Zhane.

Zhane: Good morning.

Andros: Good Monrning Zhane.

Karone: Hi Andros.

Karone: Andros Quess what.

Andros: What Karone.

Karone: Me and Zhane are Engaged.

Ashely: I am so happy for you guys.

Karone: Thanks Ash.

Ashely: Can I see the ring.

Karone: Sure. (shows ring)

Ashely: It is beautiful Karone.

Karone: Thanks, are you and Andros.. Together or something.

Ashely: Well, I don't know yet.

Andros: So Zhane what are you and Karone doing later.

Zhane: We are just going out to eat or a movie. What about you and Ashely.

Andros: I don't know.

Zhane: Andros can I ask you a question.

Andros: Sure

Zhane: Have you asked Ashely out yet.

Andros: No

Zhane: Why not

Andros: Well because I don't know if she would want to go out with me.

Karone: Well Andros she does like you.

Andros: Well I quess so.

Carlos, Cassie, and TJ walk down the hall and see Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Ashely talking.

Carlos: What are you guys talking about?

Zhane: We are talking about Andros.

Cassie: What for?

Tj: I guess maybe about his relashionship with Ash.

Andros: Why are we talking about me.

Carlos: I don't know.

Cassie: Let the Boy's talk ok girls.

Ashely and Karone: Ok

Girls: Bye Boys. (Laughs)

TJ: What was that all about?

Carlos: I don't know.

Zhane: I think they are talking to us boys.

Andros: Let's go spy on them then.

All: Yes!


	2. Chapter 2 The Girls conversation

Author's Notes

Andros, Zhane, TJ, and Carlos decided to spy on the girls and see what they are talking about.

Carlos:What are they talking about.

Andros: I don't know.

Inside Ashely's Room.

Cassie: Boys are so bossy.

Karone: I know tell me about it.

Ashely: I don't know about that.

Cassie: Ash stop and look do you see that the boys do things for us just for us to like them.

Karone: I think we have to do what we want instead of what they want.

Ashely: Girls come on I don't think they are that bad.

Outside

Carlos: What!

TJ: What happened, what did you hear.

Carlos: The girls think that we are bossy.

Zhane: What they are bossy too you know.

Carlos: I know they keep complaining saying ( High-Voice) My hair is a mess, I can't go out looking like this.

TJ: They do say that a lot.

Andros: Do we have to talk about the girls like that.

Zhane: (Put hand on andro's shoulder) Look do you want the Girls to mock us like that.

TJ: He's right Andros they can't do this to us.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3 The Spy

Author's Notes

After there little discussion the girls decided to send a spy.

Karone: Cassie you can be our spy

Cassie: Why me?

Karone: Because Carlos would listen to you.

Cassie: Yeah your right what should I do.

Karone: Something that would make him feel comfortable.

Cassie: You know the boys have a secret book.

Karone: Do you know where it is?

Cassie: No

Karone: so before he falls asleep by you you can ask him where the book is. Ok

Cassie: ok

Cassie goes to Carlo's room.

Cassie: (Knocks) Hi Carlos.

Carlos: Oh hi Cassie.

Cassie: How are you.

Carlos: Good

Cassie: Are you tired?

Carlos: A little bit.

Cassie: You can lay your head on my lap.

Carlos: Ok

Carlos lays his head on Cassie's lap.

Cassie: (Rubs hair) I love you Carlos.

Carlos: I love you too.

Cassie: Carlos

Carlos: Yes Cassie.

Cassie: Come here you.

Cassie kisses Carlos on the lips for a little bit.

Carlos: Cassie?

Cassie:Yes Carlos

Carlos: ( pulls out ring) _Cassie Chan_ will you marry me?

Cassie: yes Carlos!

Cassie puts on the ring.

Karone: What happened.

Cassie: Me and Carlos are Engaged.


	4. Chapter 4 Confestion

Author's Notes

Now Andros is not sure if Ashely really likes him.

Andros: I don't know if Ashely likes me?

Zhane: Of course Andros she does like you.

Andros: How do you know?

TJ:Well because of the way she looks at you.

Andros: Do you really think so.

TJ:Yeah you should go for it.

Andros: I should.

Andros walks to Ashely's room and knocks.

Ashely: Come in.

Andros opens the door and walks in.

Ashely: Hi Andros.

Andros: Hi Ash

Ashely: What is the matter Andros.

Andros: I was wondering if you liked me.

Ashely: Of course I like you.

Andros: ( Pulls out ring) Ashely Hammond will you marry me.

Ashely: Yes Andros yes.

Andros: I love you Ash.

Ashely: I love you too.

They kiss and lay on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Apologizing

Author's Notes

The Girls and Boys talk to each other about there feelings about each other.

Carlos hears a knock on his door.

Carlos: Come in.

Everyone comes in.

Cassie: Hi sweetie.

Carlos: Hey

Karone: Boys we have something to tell you.

Zhane: Girls we have something to tell you too.

Karone and Zhane: We tried to..

Zhane: You go first Karone.

Karone: You can go if you want

Zhane: No you

Karone: No you

Zhane: NO YOU

Karone: NO YOU.

TJ: They were trying to find out secreats.

Karone: We are sorry.

Zhane: We are too.

TJ: What do you mean we?

Carlos: How can we make it up to you.

Girls: Well

Ashely: How about we go to the movies.

All: Ok


	6. Chapter 6 Anouncement

Author's Notes

Opps sorry about the last chapter's title. It was suppose to be they tell each other what they were trying to do.


End file.
